The Zoo Trip
by legolas-stalker425
Summary: Two girls take their LOTR pals to the zoo


~*~The Zoo Trip~*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: This LOTR stuff is not mine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok, this story might scare you a bit. My friend and I have written about 50 of these, where we brought back Legolas, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Aragorn from Middle Earth. But over the range of stories, the guys developed kind of little boyish attitudes so k=now they sem like little kids, always getting in trouble. I think this adds more humor, but tell me what you think :) This story was written over email, like we each wrote a paragraph. It's not even near done I dont think. I wrote the first big paragraph.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Hiya Morgan....whatcha doin'?" asked Pippin as he walked into the living room. Morgan was sitting at the computer. "Just kinda surfing I guess. Why aren't you asleep? It's 12:30 and you are going to be tired tomorrow when we go to the zoo."  
  
Pippin bounced over and brought a chair over to the computer desk."Yeah I know!!! I am so excited!! I have never been to a zoo....unless you count that one in Hershey Pennsylvania that we went to that was made entirely of chocolate but yeah!!!!" Morgan grinned."No Pip, I prolly wouldn't count that as a zoo.But you guys will love this one. Real live animals in real live environments...oh boy wait a minute. You guys and real live chimps and lions? I can just see it now."  
  
Morgan sighed. Usually nothing ever went right with the gguys in new places. Actually, nothing hardly ever went right in the secret apartment either. Pippin grabbed Morgan's arm."Nonono no!!! We will be good we promise!!! Please don't cancel it!!! We'll be really good!!"   
  
Just then Morgan's IM screen popped up (which was good becuz Pip was about to use the puppy face) It was Tasha. It read,"Hey what are you doing up? This is Morgan right? Pip this better not be you online this late or I will come down there and kick your butt!!" Pippin huffed."Why am I always the accused one?"   
  
Morgan shrugged and thought,well gee whiz that's a dang mystery. She typed back, No this is Morgan, but Pippin is sittin here next to me. What are you doing up? The message came back and it read," Yeah I figured it was you since it takes them an hour to type a paragraph lol. Anyways I am up thinkin about 2morrow. I mean come on Morgy,the guys around rea live animals? What were we thinking? I can just see it; Aragorn walking around reading and bumping into the reptile cage and setting them all loose, Legolas trying to shoot the lions, Pippin and Merry hangin in the trees with the chimps and Frodo and Sam swimming with the otters. Actually I'd be less surprised to find Frodo in the penguin cage waddling around wih them lmbo."   
  
Pippin gave Morgan a very evil look and said,"You know I think there is a conspiracy going on here." Morgan shrugged.   
  
Then Pippin gave a sad puppy face and Morgan typed back 'ahh i think we should take them they have been good lately' Tasha sent a im back which said 'ok this is either Pippin typing or it is Morgan and Pippin just gave you a puppy face or something' Morgan looked at Pip and said "She know us to well Pip" then she sent Pippin up the secert hatch right under Tahsa's bed and made him give Tasha a puppy look. She typed back ' you know what i think we should take them!'   
  
Pippin jumped back through the secret hatch and hopped over to Morgan singing "Oh yeah the zoo zoo zoo zooie zoo!!" Morgan had to smile, especially when Frodo screamed from the bedroom," SHUT UP PIPPIN TOOK I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" But Morgan knew they were too excited to sleep.  
  
Tahsa came down stairs because she had nothing eles to do. "hey there Pippin Frodo and Moragn!" she said as she came through the door. "hey Tasha guess what we are going to the zoooooooo!" yelled Pippin "i know hun" siad Tasha. Frodo smiled all big adn siad "zoo?!?!?!?! yeay!" "ok you guys lets all go to sleep so we can stay awake when we go to the zoo ok" said Morgan "if we have to" siad Pippin as he and Frodo went to their rooms. "Maybe i sould tyake ther dog chains when we take them" said Tasha. "we ahev to do something or evertrhing will go worng and they will die or get arrested or something" repied Morgan "yep i know" said Tasha "i will think of some thing tonight ok" said Morgan "ok night" said Tasha as she went back to sleep upstairs.  
  
The next morning Morgan was awakened at 6:30 by Pipin and Legolas staring at her whispering, "Do you think she will get mad if we wake her up?"whispered Legolas. "I dont know but I wanna go to the zoo so freaken bad I dont think I will care!!"Pippin whispered.Legolas thought for a second then whispered,"Ok what if we like, go outside her door and "accidently" hit the door loud enough to where she would wake up and then we would be ok!" Then Morgan sat up real quick and said,"No that wont work cuz she's too asleep to hear you anyway." Pippin began jumping around all hyper and stuff. "ZOO ZOO ZOO ZOO ZOO ZOO!!! CAN WE FREAKEN GO NOW!!!!PLEASE I THINK I AM GOING TO DIE!!!" Legolas rolled his eyes."How immature,"he said. Then he thought for a second and said," PLEASE LETS JUST GO ALREADY MORGAN OH PLEASIE PLEASIE PLEASE!!!!"   
  
" At least wiat till 8:00" yelled Morgan then she pulled her covers over her head. Pippin and Legolas started to whine. Morgan grwoled at them as she got up out of bed and half awakely waked to the living room. Tahsa was there, she had a big monkey hat on and as soon as she saw Morgan she started jumping up and down yelling "zoo zoo zoo zoo zoo zoo zoo zoo zoo!" Morgan gave her a weird look and said "Am i the only sane one in this house?" Tahsa kept on jumping up and down yelling "zoo" and by this time she got all the guys doing it too. "ohmygosh!" yelled Morgan as she went into the kichen to get her as much caffine as possible. About an hour later she was dressed and ready to go and Tahsa and the guys were still jumping up and down yelling "zoo!" "Yall shut up or we aint going to no zoo got it?!?!?" yelled Morgan. Everyone stoped. "Thank you now come on and hold hands." siad Morgan as she got her red ruby slippers and tapped them together chanting "There is no place like the zoo" and *POOF*  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Legolas. They were in front of the San Francisco Zoo(becuz it was bigger than Nashville and farther away if anything happened) Morgan and Tasha led the bouncing crowd of guys to the ticket line. "5 adults and 3 children please,"Morgan said. Pippin came up and whacked Morgan on the arm."Excuse me Morgan but Frodo, Sam and I are NOT children." Frodo came over to Pippin."No Pip it's ok see we get these free hats!!" and held out a big elephant hat for him. Pippin eagerly put it on. "Never mind Morgan!!" They walked through the swingie bar gate thing and then Morgan turned around when she heard a yell. Frodo Sam Merrry and Pip had tried to go through at the same time and now Pip was hanging upside down, Frodo was hangin by his shirt and Merry and Sam were on top. The guard raised an eyebrow at them and shook hid head. Morgan huffed and went over and yanked them all out.Then they walked over to the big map. "Where should we go first?"Morgan asked but immediatly regretted it. "The lions!!!" "No the otters!!!" "No no no the...Amarillion..Zuukin....whatever them big things are!!" "No!! The flying squirrels! I read about them!!" "QUIET!!" Morgan yelled.  
  
"Duh Morgan how about just gong in order from place to place" siad Tahsa "Thanks Tasha" Morgan said sarvcasticly "anytime " Morgan ignored her and said "now come on over here the first thing is this building which is *Morgan squinted at the sing* snakes." Morgan shuttered."Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoohohohoho sankes! They taste good!" yelled Legolas as he ran in the building. Morgan ran after him screaming "Legolas Greenleaf you better get your hot butt back over here!" She caught him and said " These snakes are not for eating, they arefor looking at" "But what if they try to eat us, then can i kill them?" asked Legolas "Sure" said Morgan. Tahsa and the other guys followed them into the snake building.  
  
They all walked around peering into the cages."Wow that one looks kinda familiar..."said Pippin looking at a large anaconda.Frodo kinda whimpered."Uh that looks like the thing that tried to eat me at Elinte`l Point!!" he moved on to the next cage shuddering and Tasha grinned slyly at Morgan and ran over to comfort him.Legolas walked roun bored."This isn't fun! Why aren't they attacking?"  
  
"See this big glass thing that is infront of them, thats why they dont atack you" Morgan said as she leand against the glass of a very large snake. Her weight must have been to much casue the glass broke makeing her fly right into the cage. She started screaming as loud as she could. Legolas rushed over to her and jumped in the cage. He picked her up with one hand and threw her ot while with the other hand he caught the snake's throat and strangeled it. When it stoped moving and was very dead he threw it over his shoulder and skiped away singing some song about a snake. Everyone followed him but cautiosly stayed away from the snakes head in case it was still alive.  
  
Morgan was still lying on the floor of the reptile house and she layed there for prolly an hour when Legolas came back sulking. He came over and pulled her up but she fell down again and he picked her up again but she just fell down again."You don't have to worry anymore Morgy,"said Tasha helping her friend up and propping her against the rail."The snake was stuffed. They kept dyin so they put stuffed ones in there." Legolas started swinging the stuffed snake around and said,"That was retarded! We came in here to see stuffed snakes? Hoew boring!" Then he tossed the snake at Morgan who screamed and jumped into the broken cage, then noticed a very live lizard and jumped out again.  
  
"Oh Morgan you are such a scaredy cat!" said Tasha. Morgan gave Tasha a mean look then said "Ok, lets go to what ever is next" Pippin and Merry came running up yelling "Come on lets go and see those cool spiders!" Frodo yelled" And they are realy too!" Morgan gave a huff and followed them. The whole time in there Morgan made sure she didnt touch the cage. Aragorn grabed Tasha and puilled her over to a certain spider "Member this one Tasha?" he asked Tasha shuttered and said "Yeah that is the spidar from when you almost stabed me back in Middle Earth" "Yeppers that is it and you know what Tasha, I havent got to eat one in a very long time and my tunny is craving it! Can you get it for me?" he asked "Uh no this is a zoo we are not takeing anything" "Party pooper" said Aragorn as he walked off. They got through the spidar cages without any misshaps. As they were walking out of the spidar building a guard stoped them and stared at Legolas for a long time then the gaurd said " hey i know you! you are that guy from Lord of the Rings, Legolas! You are my hero!"The gaurd fell on his knees and startde kissing his feet. Legolas said "Wow I never knew killing a stuffed snake would make me so famous."   
  
Morgan rolled her eyes and pulled him away from the maniac guard. They went to the next exhibit which was the sea lions and walruses and stuff like that. Frodo laughed and began to bark like a sea lion. Pippin cracked up and threw him a banana. Frodo looked at the squished dirty banana and said,"Where did you get this?We haven't stopped for food yet." Pipin paled and grabbed the banana and tried to run but Tasha grabbed his shirt collar."No dear Pippin, I think you should stay right here and tell me WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING!!!!!"  
  
Pippin laughed nevously and said " I dont know what you are talking about I have been here I mean with you the whole time!" Tasha steped infront of Morgan and said " Chill Morgan I will take care of this one" and handed her the banana and sent her off to watch the peinguins. "Ok,"said Tasha, "Now I am going to ask you one time and you better reply in the most honest way possible got, now what have you been doing?" He twiddled his thumbs behind his back nad looked down at the gruond and said" What if i dont answer truthfully?" " Well then I think you will be starving for the rest of your life cause I will personally make sure you never get a bite to eat agian" Pippin gasped in disbeilf and said " You wouldsnt do that dear beautiful Tasha who is perfect?" "Watch me dear in big trouble Pippin" said Tasha " Ok fine I will tell you but you cant take my food away ok. While Legolas was killing the already dead and stuffed snake I went off to the monkey cage. There was a bunch of mankeys there and people were feeding them and I wanted to get feed so I thoughth if i acted like a mioney people would throw food at me. So I started acting like a monkey but no one gave me any food so I went up behind this little kid and took that bannana from her....is that a bad thing?"said Pippin. Just then a little kid yelled " Look mommy there he is , that mean guy who took my bananna!"  
  
The mother of the kid yelled,"Get Him!!!!!!" and a large crowd began to run towards Pip, who yelped and took off running.He ran and ran and then seeing that he couldn't escape from the mob, shimmied up a tree. The angry people yelled at him to get down and face them like a man."NEVER!" he shouted and began throwing acorns at them. They ducked and several ran to the popcorn stand and got big bags of popcorn and threw it at him (even though all he did was catch the peices in his mouth) then Legolas came up and yelled,"OK!! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION ON YOU LIKE I DID THE SNAKE!!!" Then all the people ran off.  
  
All the people except that maniac gaurd who agian bowed in front of him and said " I would be honared if you would kill me!" Legolas looked at him and said "You know it isnt that hard to kill a snake you dont havbe to worship me but i dont caree... well i would like it better if you were a girl and i find it strange that you are a guy but whatever" and took Pippin down from the tree and walked away.   
  
Morgan quickly walked over and looked at Pippin, and said,"Do I even want to knpw what that was all abot?" Pippin shook his head and said,"No prolly not...want a banana?" Morgan sighed and they went on to the next exhibt which was the lions and tigers and junk like that. "Wow!" said Legolas and then he pointed to a large lion. "That would be a good meal...if only I could get a little closer..." Morgan whacked him in the head."We do not eat/kill animals such as lions tigers or ANYTHING in this zoo unless it is a big snake that tries to eat me, understand?"   
  
"But what if that there big mean tigar treis to eat me? Then can I kill it cause it looks like it would put up a good fight" asked Legolas. "Sure if it tries to kill me you can but I dont think it is going to try to kill me" said Morgan. Aragorn steped in front of them and said " Well acaully tigars will charge at people for no reason I read it in my book and when they do 80% of the time the person gets killed so I dont think Legolas can handle it" Legolas growled and Aragorn ran off. Just as the person who takes care of the lion was talking about how they feed the lions and demonstrsating it Merry ran and jumped over the lions cage and right into it. Moragn and Tasha screamed and of course save the day Legolas jumped in to save the day but a bunch of securtity gaurds held him back and got Merry out of there before anything died.  
  
Legolas went about trying to murder one of the security guards while Morgan and Tasha put very mean looks on their faces as the guards brought Merry over to them. "You need to keep a better watch on your children ma'm," one of the guards said. Morgan growld real mean at him and he cleared his throat and left to save his feriend who was being strangled by Legolas. Morgan tapped her foot on the ground and stared at Merry who yelled,"It ain't my fault, elf-boy over there told me to do it because he wanted to fight a tiger and he told me if I did it he'd give me a pet m onkey when he went to the Carribean and so I did and I don't know why you are all mad at me so there!" Tasha raisd an eyebrow at Morgan and they both looked at Legolas, who let go of the securtiy guard and ran off. Morgan took off after him and finally caught up with him when he tried to hide behind a window. "LEGOLAS!!! GET YOUR ELF BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Legolas walked out sulkily. "What's all this about makin Merry jump into the lion csge for a Carribean monkey? Huh? Do you think I am actually going to let you go to the Carribean? You are insane young man!!!" Legolas looked pathetic. "But Morgan you HAVE to let me go to the Carribean!!!" "Why?" "Because!!! My long lost twin brother is there!!! He is fighting the Curse of the Black Pearl in the Carrabean with the pirates ad I gotta help him!!!" Morgan narrowed her eyes."What twin brother?" "Orlando Bloom!!That's his name!! I saw it on TV!! Ithink he sent a help message to get my attention so I would help him!!!" Morgan fainted.  
  
Tasha came up behinde Legolas and knocked him out with a little baby's stroller then gave the little baby his stroller back. She ran over to Morgan and woke her up. "Morgan I think I hit him hard enough so he will forget all about the whole twin thing" said Tasha. Morgan rolled her eyes and said " I knock you out all the time trying to get you to forget someting but it never works" "WHAT?" yelled Tasha. "I mean.... oh look there is a cute little boy over there riding on a giraffe... OMG ITS FRODO!" yelled Morgan. "Oh please you think I am going to fall for that old trick" said Tasha as she rolled her eyes. "I am serious" said Morgan pointing to the giraffe. Tasha screamed and ran off after the giraffe. Morgan just stood there trying to think about what to do with Legolas when Frodo came up and asked "Hey Morgan what is Tahsa doing chasing down that big huge orange thing with a long neck?" Aragorn stepped in and said " That would be a giraffe" "Yes it is a giraffe and I told her that you were ridding on top of it so she is trying to get you down." said Morgan "But Morgan I am not riding on top of it... I am right here" said Frodo " Oh I know I just did that so she would forget about what I said" said Morgan "Ohhhhh I get it" said Frodo.  
  
Just then Legolas sat up very dazed."I feel like I got run over by a giraffe or something." Frodo shrugged." No, just a baby-stroller....although we could arrange that...HEY TASHA OVER HERE!!!" Morgan whacked him on the head as Tasha turned around and saw Frodo standing there and not on the giraffe. Just then the giraffe turned around and started galloping toward Tasha.She turned around, screamed and began to run towards them."Well Legolas, now you ARE about to be run over by a giraafe." Then they all began to run towards the food stands.  
  
The giraffe stop and smelled some of that hot dog smell and strated eating hot dogs from the stand. "Omg that was close!" said Morgan huffung and puffing. Everyone nodded. " I think we should go inside a sucure building before it runs out of hot dogs." said Tasha everyone followed her to the gift shop. As they walked in the guys face brightened up and they all ran in differnt directions makeing stuff fall on the ground and takeing stuff. "Look what you done now, we will never be able to get them out of here" said Morgan. Tahsa made a huff noise and said "Well we better start now but first we need money cause you know we wont be able to leave this place without buying them something" said Tasha. Morgan put on the shoes and tapped them together and chanted "There isnt no place like a ATM machine" POOF She got some money and poofed back.   
  
Pippin ran over to Morgan and grabbed a 20 dollar bill from her and ran off. As she was chasing him, Frodo came up behind her and grabbed another one. She stopped and screamed very loud which made everyone stop and look at her.Just then the manager of the store thing came out and said,"Ma'm I am going to have to ask you to leave." Morgan turned to him and yelled,"WELL YA KNOW WHAT MISTER?? I CANNOT DO THAT BECAUSE THERE IS A GIRAFFE OUTSIDE THAT WANTS TO STOMPLE US INTO THE GROUND BUT YA KNOW WHAT ELSE, IF YOU WANT US TO GET TRAMPLED BY A GIRAFFE THEN YOU JUST LET US OUT THERE AND THEN WHEN WE DO GET TRAMPLED AND WE SUE YOU THEN WE WILL SEE WHO IS BETTER!! HUH??? WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!" The manager ran away and Morgan sighed and sat down on the floor to recuperate.  
  
"Gee Morgan you are very mean and you havbe a temper I think you should see a docotor or soemthing about your stress level. If you reallty want to get the guys to listen to you all you have to do id be nice and yet strickt see watch" said Tasha. Then she walked over to Frodo and Pippin and said nice and cheerfully "Exuse me boys but I dont think that was very nice of you to steal Morgan's money like that. You better give it back and appolize right now do you got it?" They both nodded. Tasha grabed the money and then lead them over to Morgan and she handed her the money and said "I do believe these guys have something to say to you right boys" They both noded and Tasha whispered "Be nice but strict" and went of to go look at aniaml mugs. As soon as Frodo and Pippin didnt see Tasha anymore they grabed the 20 dollars back and ran off. Morgan yelled cheerfully at them " I dont think that is very nice you guys please come back here and ask for the money" The guys just kept on running. About this time Tasha came back with a arm full of mugs with little animals on them " Look at this one it is a dolphine and this one is a pocupine and look isnt this one sooo cute it is a lion!" said Tahsa as she showed Morgan some of her mugs. "They didnt listen!" yelled Morgan "Did you be nice and strict?" asked Tasha. "Yes!" yelled Morgan as she sat back on the ground mad. "Well this also helps too" said Tahsa as she pulled out bag of bacon. "You blackmail them with bacon?" asked Morgan "yeah just like dogs here go try it yourself" said Tasha handing Morgan a couple pieces of bacon.  
  
Morgan looked at the bacon then went over to the guys, who were shoving chocolate bars with little monkeys on them into their little baskets. "Ok guys, if you want this here bacon then give me my money back." The guys dropped their stuff and ran over to the bacon. "Hmmm, dogs dont know its not bacon,"Morgan mutterd to herself as she threw them the bacon then took her money back.They ate the bacon and then sat up."Can we please just buy one little thing?? Please Morgan oh please oh pplease?"Frodo begged. Morgan rolled her eyes and gave them each a quarter to buy an animal gumball. They ranned over to the machine ad began to fight over who went first.Morgan rubbed her head, bought all the little animal mugs that Tasha had piled up, then had Aragorn go outside to see if the giraffe was gone.  
  
He came back in screaming "The giraffe, it multiplied!!!!!" Legolas sneaked behind him he had a really big stuffed aniaml giraffe. He got right behind him and then yelled "Grawl!!!!!!!!!" Aragorn turned aroundand saw the giraffe and scream and fell backwards and fainted. Legolas looked down at him and then looked at the stufed aniaml and then threw the stuffed animal in a differnt direction nd walked off whistling. Tasha went over to Frodo and Pippin to help them out to decided who goes first getting the gumball. "Ok boys how about this I take both of the quarters and I wil put them in and then I will give you two what come out ok" said Tahsa "Fine" said Frodo and they both gave Tasha the quarters. Tasha put one in and then a purple gumball with a yellow turtle on it "I get it I get it!" yelled Pippin "No that was my quarter I get it!" yelled Frodo.  
  
Tasha yelled,"HEY! I thought I was deciding who got the gumballs here!" The boys shushed.She put the other quarter in the machine and out came a blue one with a red lion on it. The boys eyes went wide and they both started yelling "ITS MINE ITS MINE I WANT IT!!" Tasha looked at them and said,"Well there is only one way to settle this..."and popped both gumballs in her mouth and walked away. Frodo and Pippin just kinda looked at her real sad.Morga rolled her eyes and gave them each another quarter and told them that if they fought over it, she would get their gumballs this time. They each got a pink gumball with a flamingo on it.   
  
They both stuffed it in there mouths ond walked off all happy. Tasha was looking around the gift shop when she tripped over Aragorn. She got up and looked at him then yelled "Aragorn havent your mother ever taugght you it is rude to lay in the middle of the floor so people trip over you!?" Then kicked him. He got up and said "They doubled! The giraffes doubled! And one tried to eat me they can get in here you know!" Tasha rolled her eyes and said " No they cant stupid the door is shut." Thats when Morgan came up to Tasha with the same oversized stuffed giraffe that Legolas scared him with earlyer and said " Hey Tasha look at this! Aint it cool I think we need one of these in our secret room it would set off the color of the wall paper!" Aragorn looked at the giraffe and yelled "See I told you they can come in here there is one now and he is trying to eat Morgan!" and fainted agian. "Uh we dont have wall paper" said Tasha "So it still would look good." said Morgan "Fine but dont show Aragorn until we get home because as you can see is scared of them and I dont want him sprawled all out over the floor were people trip over him ok" said Tasha Morgan grinned and big like and walked off. Tasha kick Aragorn agian.  
  
Aragorn sat up."Quit kickin me." Tasha shrugged and went to go peek out the window."HEY GUYS!!" she yelled. They all ran over to her."The giraffe is gone, now we ca go see the cute little otters and other stuff!" They quietly sneaked out the door. The giraffe was gone, so they headed down one of the paths. "Hey, this isnt the otter path!" Tasha shouted at Pippin who insisted on reading the map. "Duh Tasha, this is the path to the petting zoo! I want to pet the monkey and the tiger and stuff!" Tasha rolled her eyes."No silly, you dont pet ZOO animals, geez. You pet things like rabbits and donkeys. And no Legolas you cant kill the rabbits or anything else in here, even if it attacks, becuase nothing WILL attack here." Legolas pouted, and Pippin Sam Frodo and Merry ran on ahead to the petting zoo.  
  
All of a sudden Pippin Sam Frodo and Mery came running back. Merry was screaming "Evil oversized bunny, it is trying to kill us run hurry run for your lives before it gets you too!!!!" Tasha and Morgan looked at each other and shrugged and kept going. They passed the short guys who were all looking at them like they were crazy. Frodo screamed "What are you doing there is a oversived bunny over there and it is dangerous!" but Tasha and Morgan and Legolas and Aragorn kept on walking. The only reason Aragorn and Legolas kept walking is because they were following Tasha and Morgan and ofcourse they always know what they are doing. The hobbits watched as Aragorn, who was last, pasted them and then they decided they would follow them just in case the girraff come back and besides who could be scared when there is people like Aragorn and Legolas in fronyt of them? They came to the petting zoo. Frodo gave a little shriek as he saw the oversized bunny coming towards them and Merry whishpered " I told you". Tasha and Morgan rolled there eyes and went to the back were the hobbits were. Tasha grabed Frodo and Sam and Morgan grabed Pippin and Merry. They brought them up to the front where the oversized bunny was. They screamed and wiggled trying to escape the evil creature when all of a sudden the over sized bunny said in a cartoony voice "Hi guys I am your friend my name is Hopper and I will be your tour guide of the peting zoo and what may be your names?" They all said their names except poor Pippin who would not even look at the bunny. Morgan pulled at his ear hard and said "Dear Pippin I do believe this kind young bunny wants to know your name do tell him please." And then she yanked at his ear harder. Pippin squeled and yelled "Pippin" the other people in the petting zoo looked at them strange. Tasha gave them one of those what-is-your-problem looks and they all went back to what they were doing. The big bunny said in that jolly cartoon voice, "Well now that I knew all of you guys names lets start with the tour shall we." Pippin mumbled "No lets not" and Morgan elbowed him. "Its not my fault I don't like this Hopper guy. I don't like him at all" said Pippin.   
  
"Yeah,"Frodo said."He's kinda like that insane clown guy that murddered all those kids on unsolved mysteries."Pippin shivered. Morgan pulled him along after the cartoon bunny guy. "Ok kids! This is the llama farm! I LOVE llamas!" Frodo peeked out from behind Morgan and his eyes went wide. Pippin snurled his nose."Whoo!Those things STINK!" Morgan popped him upside the head."We dont complain about you, so hush." Legolas immediatly flung out his bowbut Morgan grabbed it."Legolas, the onl thing this animal could do to harm you is spit on you ok?" Legolas nodded, but kept an eye on the llama. Then the bunny guy led them to another part, full of rabbits. "RABBITS!!" yelled Pippin and he ran over to hug one. Each of the guys grabbed a big bunny to hold. All of a sudden, Merry started to break out in a weird rash. "h Tasha..."Morgan said, pointing at Merry."I think he's allergic to the rabbit!" Tasha real quick grabbed th bunny before Merry swelled up to much."I itch!!" he yelled.  
  
'Don't itch it stupid you might die!' said Tasha. Merry looked at Tasha in astonishment and then said "I might…d-d-d-die?" "Yeah so stop itching and stop doing whatever you are doing to make you all big and red like that" said Tasha. Hopper came over and said all happy like and cheary "Hey Merry I got a shot in the building over there that will cure that!" Then Hopper smiled all big which really scared Merry and he ran and hid behind Tasha yelling "Don't let it touch me don't let it touch me! Keep that fuzzy insane hippity hoppity thing away from me!" Hopper went into the building and came out with the biggest neddle you ever seen "You aren't going to use that on him are you?" asked Morgan. Hopper laughed and said joyfully but evilly "Why yes Morgan dear I sure am" Legolas got out his bow and pointed it right in Hoppers nose and yelled "Listen buckotooth, if you are trying to harm one of my friends your are going to have to deal with me!" "Uh guys is it ok if Merry stops breathing?" asked Tasha. Morgan ran over to Tasha and Merry and said "He didn't stop breathing stupid" "Oh well he shouldn't scare me like that" said Tasha Morgan rolled her eyes and said "You don't know anything about this do you" Tasha shook her head "I didn't think so" said Morgan  
  
"Merry! Merry" Morgan punched him in the arm and he jerked awake."Geez louise Merry, we almost left you, let's go! We get to go see the deer now!" Merry shoo hs head. "I dont like daydreaming...and I dont like rabbis anymore either," he sid. Morgan rolled her eyes and dragged him along.They got to the cage where all the deer were and, after physically restraining Legolas from killing one, Morgan petted it."Awww it's so cute!!" Morgan said as she fed it some hay.  
  
  
  
Legolas had his eye on the deer and when one of them moved his head to fast and he instantly took out his bow and loaded "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!" yelled Morgan diving in at his bow.But it was to late. With in one second all five deer in the park had been shot. Tasha was in a corner snickering to her self while she heard Morgan yelling at Legolas and trying to cope with the manager. Morgan could hear Tasha snickering so with fustration she threw her hands up and stomped over to Tasha and yelled "And what is so funny!!!" Tasha got over her laughing fit took a couple deep breaths and the she replied "See I knew Legolas couldnt restrain from shooting anything if we were to go to a zoo so while he was sleeping I sneaked in his room and I changed his very sharp arrows to very not sharp plastic arrows so you see the deer arent dead" Morgan rolled her eyes and said "And you were going to tell me this when?"   
  
  
  
Tasha rolled her eyes." I just told you Morgan geez!" Moran whacked her in the headthen went over and told this to the manager person.Then after calming Legolas down, they moved on to another part.All of a sudden, Morgan stopped and sniffed the air.Then she began to shake."Uhh Morgan? Ar you alright?" asked Pippin. Tasha looked at her funny and then looked to see what was in the next pen."Hey look Morgy! Cows!" Morgan screamed in fear and hid behind a big sign.The jolly bunny man came over."Oh come on little girl! It's ok! Let's go meet some of our envirnmentally friendly pals!" He started to drag hr over to the cow pen but Morgan screamed,"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK WITH NO LIFE! I DONT WANT TO SEE THE COWS AND WHEN THE TRAMPLE YOU ALL WELL DONT COME CRYIN TO ME!!!!AGGGGGGHHHHH!" and she ran off screaming.The jolly bunny man began to cry."I guess my mother was right! I dont have a life! Oh why didn't I go to colege!" Pippin came over and patted the bunny man's shoulder."It's ok bunny man. I didn't go to college either, but look how I turned out!" te bunny man looked at Pippn and began tocry again, then he ran off.  
  
  
  
"Well I didnt go to college" yelled Pippin as the bunny man ran off. Tasha went to go find Morgan so she could try to save her from over stressing about the cows. She found Morgan curled up in a corner with a blanket put over her and then she surronded her self with some of those animal mugs tht Tasha bought. So she made a fortress so the stinking old cows cant see her or trample her. Tasha carefully removed enough cups to be able to get in then put the cups back. "Morgy it is ok the bunny guy is gone and we dont have to visit the cows if you dont want to." She could see Morgan tremble as she mentioned the word 'cows'. Tasha finaly comforted her enouugh so she could get her cups back and they could mave on. Just then they heard Pippin screaming and come running up to them and he goes "The bunny man is trying to get revenge on you he is letting all the cows go! And Legolas was going to shoot him but right before he did a cow trampeled him and know the cow is sitting on himand he is still alive but cant move on acoont of the fat that is on top of him and he wants Morgan to save him and-" Pippin fainted from lack of air.   
  
  
  
Morgan jumped up and ran over to the cow pen. In one of those slow motion things she yelled," Legolas!!!" and flung herself at the cow..and then bounced off of it and landed on the ground. Pippin ran over to help her. He grabbed a stick and poked the cow with it until it got off of Legolas. Morgan grabbed his arms and they pulled him over to where Tasha was sitting.He opened his eyes and saw Morgan instead of the cow and he grinned and sat up. He hugged Morgan really tight and then accidently dropped her because of his excitement."TAHNK YOU MORGAN!!! Now I am going to kill some burgers!!!" He hugged her again and ran off shooting cows. Morgan fainted. "Hamburgers come from cows?"Pippin asked. Tasha rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Tahsa told Pippin in a nice but annoyed voice "Yes my dear Pippin hamburgers come from cows" Pippin shrugged and said "Well it is called HAMburgers so I always thought they came from pigs because ham comes from pigs and all" Tasha thought about that and then got very confused on why they acually call it a hamburger and went over to Morgan and kicked her to wake her up and then asked " Why do they call hamburgers hamburgers if they dont come from pigs?" Morgan rolled her eyes and said "You have been talking to Pippin agian havent you?" Tahsa nodded and Morgan goes "Figures" Tasha stoped trying to figure out that whole hamburger thing and said "Well Morgan looks like you got over your fear of cows huh?" Morgan shuddered agian a the word cows and said"I guess so but I am still scared of them" Then Merry came running over and said "Yeah it was all planed out that Legolas would get sat on by a cow and you owuld have to get over your cow fear and save him.It was a good idea and all of us have been planing this for months" Tahsa smacked Merry a couple times then gave Morgan an innacent look and then ran and hd behind Legolas.  
  
Morgan raised her eyebrow and Tahsa thought she could see little smoke puffs coming out of her ears. "Now Morgan don't get mad ok? Cuz ya know see Merry here, he is kinda insane ya know and..if you get mad he might go overboard llike Santa did in that song and you wouldnt want that now would you?"Morgan looked like she was trying to control herself but then she turned red and screamed as loud as she could, picked up a shovel and chased everybody to the turkey cage.Pippin looked absolutly terrified...so did evryone except for Legolas."Whatsa matter?"he asked. "T-t-t-urkeys!"Morgan whispered backing away slowly.Pippin shook and Tasha led Frodo and Sam away. Legoas snorted and reached out to pet the turkey.  
  
Morgan shuddered as Legolas's hand touched the turkeys head. Legolas said in a country hillibillie vioce "Now dont tell me that yer scared and these here turkeys now are ya?" Morgan shook her head now and said "Its not the turkeys that bother me it is the huge mutant turkey in the back there tat is looking at me all weird that i am scared of. No dont touch it Legolas it might be rabid" Legolas picked up the huge turkey and said agian in a country hillbillie voice "These here turkeys are some good eating" Morgan backed away some more and said "Legolas put the turkey down just put it down nice and slowly and I will yell at you some more over here ok" Legolas put down the turkey and walked toward Morgan but he triped on the rope that opens the cage and fell down making all the turkeys free inculding the huge mutant one that Morgan hated. They all came running out and they chased Morgan around the petting zoo. Her screaming scared all of the other little kids out.  
  
She ran and hid behind a bush until they had all been gathered up and put away. Legolas looked a little embarresed."See? Told ya they wouldn't hurt you" Morgan shook her head and came out from behind the bush. They were done with the petting zoo, so Morgan looked at the map this time."Ok this time we are going to see the nice safe otter show ok guys?" They all nodded. Morgan led them down the oath and into the little arena where the people were having the otter show. They got a seat up front, becaus ePippin absolutley insisted. "Mommy, I can't see because that tall man with the barbie hair is blocking!" a little kid whined. Morgan turned around and gave the little kid a death stare."His hair is NOT barbie hair.So get over it and get a booster seat." Then she turned around.Legolas laughed and said,"You don't really have to defend Aragorn like thqat Morgan." Morgan looked at him. "Legolas! I was defending you!" Legolas looked confused, then said,"Does my hair really look like barbie hair?" Morgan rolled her eyes. Then the otter show began. "Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls to the amazing Flip and Flop Show!" All the little kids screamed and cheered...so did Pippin and Frodo and Sam and Merry. Morgan put her head down and tried to relax a little bit. "For Flip and Flop's first trick, they will waterski!" Morgan had to see this, so she lifted her head.The little otter things climbed onto these little boards and held onto little bars as a little toy boat sped around the pool.All the kids cheered wildly.Then the otters did a bunch of water aerobics. Pippin looked at Morgan but Morgan said,"No Pippin, we cannot get an otter." He stuck out his tongue and continued to watch the show.After it was done, they headed over to the monkey cage."Can I feed it a french fry Tasha?" asked Frodo. "No Frodo, it might want more and then jump out and kill you or sumething," said Tasha. Frodo shrugged and poked his face against the bars, making monkey faces at the chimps.Then one of the orangotangs threw the water dish at Frodo and it splashed all over him. Everyone started laughing, including the orangatangs and other little monkeys.Just then Morgan noticed something."Hey Tasha, where is Pippin?" Tasha looked at her."I don't know..I figured you were watching him." Morgan closed her eyes, and made her way back to the otter stadium. 


End file.
